Iron
by Wattley
Summary: Quinn Fabray has to make a choice. Follow her destiny or turn her back on her fate in order to be with the girl she loves. Spider-Man!AU.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello, all! I haven't written anything in a few years and this is my first story for Glee, but I had this idea and it just wouldn't leave me alone. It's been a while for me, so I hope you can bear with me as I find my footing again in writing. I intend for this piece to be a mix of all of the Spider-Man films, with the inclusion of some elements from the earlier comic books as well.

I consider this to be extremely AU, so if that's not your thing, this fic probably is not for you. I do not really have a set time for it, but I imagine it to take place in a sort of season three limbo. I have it mostly planned out. It's going to be rather silly but also have its serious moments if it turns out anything like I intend for it to. While I'm sure that someone has already written this, it is just an idea that _would not_ leave me alone and I wanted to put my own spin on it, but all the same I hope you enjoy it. My apologies for rambling so much! This is completely un-betaed so all mistakes are my own.

**Disclaimer:** Glee is not mine. Neither is Spider-Man.

* * *

PROLOGUE

"Quinn! Quinnie! There's someone at the door for you."

Quinn Fabray stumbles into the foyer of her parents' home, rubbing her eyes. She shakes her head but stops when she realizes that only aggravates her pounding headache. It's 8 o'clock on a Saturday, who could possibly be visiting her now. Quinn comes to stand in the door way, half surprised to see her standing there, half wondering whether or not she ought to have expected this.

"Rachel, I-" She begins softly, then seems to think better of her tone and replaces it with something more gruff and defensive. "What are you doing here?" Quinn demands.

"I wanted to see you, I thought-"

"You thought what? You can't just show up here, all right? I told you. Stay away from me."

"But Quinn-"

Rachel looks dejected; her hands are shoved deep into the pockets of her coat. There's a sadness in her eyes that Quinn immediately hates seeing there, a fact made even worse by the fact that she knows that she is the cause.

"I can't do this Rachel. I'm going to make...a lot of enemies. And I just-" Quinn stands up a little straighter, trying to make less obvious the fact that she's crumbling inside. "If something happened to you I wouldn't be able to forgive myself for it. I can't- I will not put you in harm's way like that."

Rachel looks indignant. "Quinn Fabray, are you suggesting that _I_, me Rachel Berry wouldn't be able to take care of myself? I seem to recall coming to _your_ rescue on more than one occasion."

Quinn's expression softens and she heaves a deep sigh. Over the past few months, her life had felt like something out of an action film. It was exhilarating and thrilling and frightening all at once, but it was only over the past few weeks that she had begun to see just how her new life was affecting the people around her. And more importantly than that, how it had the ability to take the people she loved away from her in an instant.

Everything seemed to be moving so quickly and Quinn felt as though she was losing control. If she could control anything at all, it had to be this. Rachel's safety and well-being meant more to her than anything else. If she had to cut Rachel out of her life in order to keep her out of harm's way, then she would do it. This gift- this _curse_ that she had been given meant that she had to let go of the life she had known before.

Despite what everyone else might have thought- despite what _she _herself had thought at one point – Quinn realized that she couldn't have it all. She had a responsibility now. Whatever normal life she might have liked to live, she could not dwell on.

This is her calling, whether she likes it or not.

"No, I- Rachel..." Her voice trails off and she bites her lip, directing her gaze at the ground. It was no use; she could still feel the burning stare of those fierce brown eyes.

When she met Rachel's eyes again, Quinn hoped her gaze was just as fierce.

"I can't see you anymore," says Quinn as harshly as she can manage, wincing a little as she does so.

"You were my hero before all this, you know." Rachel says, bringing a hand up to dab at her eyes. They are just barely beginning to glaze over with tears. "And now you're- I don't know who you are." She pauses, sniffling slightly but still looking so strong, so determined. "Now you're just some girl running around in spandex and a mask. Trying to be a hero."

Those words sting, but she won't let Rachel know it. Before Quinn can say anything else, Rachel turns on her heel and strides off, each step stronger than the next.

And just like that, Rachel Berry is out of her life.

**A/N: That's all for the prologue! I hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, now we're getting into it! I do not nor have I ever lived or been to Ohio, so I'm just using Google to get as much information as I can. I know that some of my facts are probably off, but I'm hoping that you'll be able to forgive me for that. I just want to thank everyone for reading, it means a lot to me that people actually are interested in something I'm writing. As I said before, this is not betaed so any mistakes are my own. If anyone would be interested in betaing for me, please shoot me a PM. Thank you!

"Come on, Quinn! Hurry up! I'm certain that everyone has boarded the bus by now."

Quinn Fabray sighs and tosses her bag over her shoulder. Despite the fact that she and Rachel have progressed to something sort of friendly…ish, it still feels strange to be hanging around with the tiny brunette. She likes Rachel, she really does, but the fact that she spent so much of her high school career torturing the small brunette makes her feel somewhat guilty.

She finds it strange that they would be taking a field trip as part of an advanced placement course, but all the same it is nice to get a bit of a break from the monotony of biology class. The trip is optional, but somehow Rachel convinces her that the trip will be beneficial to her education and how something they learn today could be on the test and wouldn't it be better not to take the risk. Quinn is still somewhat hesitant, but the fact that extra credit is being offered helps immensely.

It will be a nearly two-hour bus ride from Lima to the University of Ohio, but Quinn doesn't mind. Rachel seems slightly perturbed to see Kurt Hummel seated near the front of the bus, but smiles at him all the same. Quinn suspects that the other girl's attitude has something to do with the fact that Kurt plans to apply to NYADA as well.

Quinn smiles at Kurt too as she and Rachel slide into the seat behind him. He looks up at them, nods, and then turns his attention back to the book in his hands. Quinn glances at the cover. It's some sort of SAT prep book. Rachel shakes her head then slides in closer to Quinn, who is nearly pressed against the window. Quinn can feel her face growing hot, so she directs her gaze at her lap, fumbling through her bag for something, then hides her face behind her library copy of _The Metamorphosis_.

"You'll get sick if you do that." Rachel says, referring to the book clutched tightly in Quinn's hands.

"I'm fine." Quinn says, more gruffly than she means too, causing Rachel to turn away from her slightly. She feels bad but can't bring herself to correct her mistake. Attempting to read makes Quinn feel sick and she sets her book down after a while. Resting her head against the window, Quinn drifts off to sleep.

The bus gives a great lurch, rousing Quinn from her nap. Something feels heavy at her side, and then she realizes that Rachel has fallen asleep against her. Quinn smiles to herself then gently prods at Rachel with her shoulder.

Rachel stirs, rubbing her eyes. Her face lights up as she catches a glimpse of the brick building looming outside. RESEARCH CENTER runs across the top in silver lettering. "We're here!" she practically squeals.

Quinn and Rachel join the small crowd of students filing out of the bus to wait on the sidewalk. Kurt seems to have disappeared, but neither girl is in all that of a rush to find him. Once their teacher has determined that it is all right for them to enter, the class follows him up the walk and into the building.

To Quinn it doesn't appear to be anything special. Sure, it's a bit "science-y" but she can't imagine what they could possibly learn here that wouldn't be in any of their textbooks or study guides. Rachel on the other hand, looks thrilled and Quinn feels slight butterflies in her stomach at the sight. The brunette links their arms together as they follow the throng toward the center of the lobby. A tall redheaded woman clad in a white lab coat walks toward the group, a clipboard clutched tightly in her hands.

"Hello," she says, smiling warmly at them. "I'm Dr. Rice. It's lovely to meet you all, I'm so glad that we could have you here today. Here at the university's research center, we strive to bridge the gap between the present and the future, working to improve the lives of every day people as well as provide a glimpse into all that science has to offer."

Quinn frowns slightly at the woman's dramatics, but listens all the same.

"Are we going to see any clones?" pipes up one boy. Quinn rolls her eyes.

Dr. Rice laughs, "I'm afraid not." Instantly her expression changes and her face is deeply serious. "Much of the work done here at the research center is very secret. While there is a lot that I will be able to show you, I am afraid there are just as many restricted areas. For that reason I am going to ask that everyone stay with the group, please." She pauses, straightens up, and then smiles again. "I can assure you that you will find today's tour interesting nonetheless."

Quinn can't deny that she finds the tour rather interesting. They spend much of it looking at specimens kept in large glass jars or pinned to boards in tightly sealed drawers. They group is looking through a large glass window into a laboratory containing a rat maze. The knob of the laboratory door glows red indicating, Quinn assumes, that the door is locked.

"Who'd want to go in there anyway?" Kurt mutters under his breath. Quinn laughs and shrugs her shoulders as Dr. Rice leads them onward. They pass another large window, though it is impossible to see inside as whatever is contained in the room has left it milky white.

Rachel stops. "Excuse me, Dr. Rice!" she says loudly, and the woman turns on her heel to look at Rachel.

"Yes?"

"I was just curious...What are they keeping in this room?"

"Spiders." Dr. Rice says simply.

Kurt makes a face. "Gross."

Dr. Rice chuckles at Kurt's reaction, then stops in front of the glass to explain. "We have combined some of the greatest qualities of the world's most powerful spiders and used them to create a genetically modified...mega-spider, if you will. There is hope that one day this spider will be useful to humans, but as of now the project is in its very early stages." She nods and tilts her head to indicate that the group should move along.

Quinn glances at the room's knob, which is glowing bright green. "Rachel wait." She grabs the other girl's arm as the group moves ahead. "Let's go in."

"What? Quinn, I really don't think that is the best idea. We're hardly authorized to-"

"I just want to see one. Rachel, this project could be life-changing." She pauses. "Imagine if you could write about _this_ on the test? You'd get a top score for sure. Look, they're already leaving. We'll be quick, no one will miss us!"

Rachel hesitates for a moment, then shakes her head. "I really don't think it's the best idea, Quinn..."

Quinn sighs and gives Rachel a look reminiscent of the old HBIC Quinn Fabray. "Then how about this, I'll go in and you stay here. Keep a look out. I'll be really fast, I promise." Quinn's expression softens, "Please, Rachel?"

After a moment Rachel nods, "Okay, Quinn. I concede. But please be quick."

"I will, I promise."

Quinn winces slightly as she tries the door, half expecting a cage to drop down from the ceiling and trap her there or the knob to burn her hand. But nothing happens. The door opens easily and Quinn steps inside. The door shuts behind her with a soft click.

A/N: Thank you for reading!


End file.
